Mój sąsiad jest pedałem
by Kirichin
Summary: Aomine Daiki, sfrustrowany seksualnie licealista, zakochuje się po uszy w swoim... nietypowym sąsiedzie. Co wyniknie z dziwnych relacji nastolatka z dość nieodpowiedzialnym, dorosłym Amerykaninem? Jakie tajemnice skrywa Taiga i czemu uciekł ze Stanów?Kryminał? Dramat? Nie! Czysta komedia i trochę mniej czysty związek dwóch panów walczących ze sobą o łóżkową dominację. [AoKaga]
1. Chapter 1

- **K**opnąłem wierzchołek drzewa. A czy ty kiedyś kopnąłeś wierzchołka drzewa? - czyli jak zacząć najdziwniejszą rozmowę wszechświata.

- Nie, nigdy mi się nie zdarzyło. Fajne to? - odpowiedział mi, uśmiechając się głupowato od ucha do ucha. Biel jego zębów oślepiała, choć nie jestem pewien, czy oślepiła mnie biel czy ciepło w podbrzuszu, które czułem za każdym razem, gdy się tak uśmiechał. Stałem jak wyryty i nie wiedziałem, co dalej powiedzieć. To było ponad moje siły. Tyle słów i to w wypowiedzi ciągłej. On, czyli mój sąsiad, patrzył tym swoim roześmianym spojrzeniem, przechylając głowę w bok. Czekał. Chyba był dość cierpliwy, choć nigdy wcześniej nie widziałem u niego cierpliwości. Tak naprawdę kurwił do ósmych czortów tylko dlatego, że uderzył się w mały palec u stopy. Przeklęty mały palec u stopy. Tylko przez to jego kurwienie wyjrzałem zza okna. Gdyby wtedy się nie uderzył albo gdyby wtedy nie miał tego przeklętego palca, albo gdyby meteor uderzył w ziemie, wtedy nigdy nie wyjrzałbym zza tego durnego okna i nigdy nie zobaczył, jak mój nowy sąsiad kurwi do ósmych czortów i nigdy nie zacząłbym się masturbować z myślą o innym chłopaku. Już wolałbym ten pieprzony meteor. - Ekhm... - odkaszlnął, co przywróciło mnie na ziemie, na której wcale nie wylądował żaden meteor, meteoroid, czy inne, bardzo mi w tej chwili potrzebne, ciało kosmiczne.

- Fajne. - odpowiedziałem, ale nie ruszyłem się z miejsca, o nie. Zapuściłem już korzenie i jestem pewien, że gdybym był głównym bohaterem jakiegoś anime, to żaden szanujący się seiyuu nie podkładałby za mnie głosu. W końcu moje możliwości dialogowe powalały na ziemie. Te monologi... improwizacje... te podrywy... laski... penisy. Nie. Nie penisy. Nie. Tylko jeden, ale to wyjątek. Wyjątki zawsze potwierdzają regułę. Wyjątek. Cholernie piękny, głupi, uśmiechnięty i kurwiący do ósmych czortów wyjątek. I dlaczego ten wyjątek musiał zostać moim sąsiadem?

- Rozumiem... - powoli wypowiedział to słowo, przeciągając wszystkie samogłoski, a ja nasłuchiwałem brzmienia każdej literki i zapamiętywałem w myślach, by później tworzyć sonety na jego cześć. O taaak, kocham tworzyć sonety na czyjąś cześć. Uwielbiam w ogóle pisać wiersze. Jestem z natury cholernie dobrym poetą. Na górze te róże, na dole te kwiatki, chodźmy się ruchać etc. etc. Każda na to poszła. Tylko szkoda, że przy moim pięknym, głupim, uśmiechniętym i kurwiącym do ósmych czortów wyjątku nie byłem taki wygadany, jak przy każdej. - To... - zaczął niepewnie. Chyba był skrępowany moim maniakalnym spojrzeniem, ale co tam. Jak się patrzeć, to się patrzeć. Na całego, cholera. Zaraz rozerwę mu tym wzrokiem ubrania. Jakbym miał laser w oczach czy inne, amerykańskie ustrojstwo, to bym to zrobił, ale nie mam. On może ma. On jest z Ameryki. U nich jest dużo meteorytów czy meteoroidów i w ogóle tam ciągle coś się dzieje. Włączam telewizornię, patrzę, a tam znów UFO atakuje Stany. Cholera, dobrze, że ci Amerykanie zawsze wygrywają. Gdyby nie wygrywali, to UFO zabrałoby mi mojego sąsiada. Chociaż... chociaż gdyby przegrali, to nigdy bym go nie poznał i nigdy nie waliłbym sobie myśląc o nim. Cholerne, złośliwie UFO. Cholerni, zawsze wygrywający Amerykanie. Cholerne wszystko.  
- ...jak tego dokonałeś, Aomine? - dokończył, a gdy tylko jego język i wargi złożył wszystkie litery mojego nazwiska, chciałem wziąć długopis, ołówek, w najlepszym przypadku tablet i pisać na jego cześć najlepsze sonety albo haiku. Japończycy powinni być lepsi w haiku niż w sonetach. Chociaż on jest z Ameryki. Może on nie lubi haiku? A jak on w ogóle nie lubi poezji? Dlaczego właściwie zastanawiam się, czy on lubi poezję, skoro ja w tym życiu i w każdym poprzednim (a wiem, bo medytowałem, a po medytacji taka faza się trafia, że gadasz ze swoimi poprzednimi wcieleniami. Lepsze niż zioło) nawet Basho nie czytałem, nie wspominając o rozumieniu, bo ja nigdy nie zrozumiem, bo jaką cholerę pisać o spadających liściach czy tam jakimś pobliskim robaku i jeszcze starać się o te pięć i siedem sylab. Pięć i siedem? Mniejsza. Po co się w ogóle o jakiekolwiek sylaby starać? Przecież liścia nie przeruchasz! - Aomine? - powtórzył, wyrywając mnie po raz kolejny z rozmyślań nad sensem wszechrzeczy. Zamrugałem, zdając sobie sprawę, że gapię się na jego niezapięty rozporek, zamiast na twarz. Twarz też miał piękną, o wiele piękniejszą, niż niezapięty rozporek, aczkolwiek nie mam nic do jego rozporka. Gust do ciuchów miał dobry. Bynajmniej, moglibyśmy się wymieniać rzeczami. Czasami mam wrażenie, że zakrada się do mnie w nocy i kradnie moje bluzy, spodnie albo majty. W majtach też go widziałem. I bez majtów też. Trzeba wiedzieć jak się sprytnie ulokować naprzeciwko okna do łazienki sąsiada.

- Pojechałem w góry. - wypaliłem w końcu. Odchrząknął, ale mnie nie ruszy z tego miejsca nawet halny. Moje korzenie zapuściły się tak głęboko, że jestem niczym drzewo życia i śmierci, jak ta jabłonka, co wydała zakazany owoc albo jakiekolwiek inne, mega potężne drzewo, żywcem wyjęte z jakiejś amerykańskiej gry PGR. Mogę też być drzewem z SnK. Jednym z tych wielki, aczkolwiek... aczkolwiek moją aspiracją nigdy nie było stać się obiektem turystycznym, jednak czego się nie robi z miłości?

- Fascynujące... - mruknął, rozglądając się dookoła. Z jaką on pasją szukał czegoś, dzięki czemu będzie mógł mnie spławić. To poruszyło moje bijące serce. Był cudowny. Nieważne w jakiej sytuacji. Był cudowny. Nawet wtedy, gdy kurwił do ósmych czortów, gdy pomagał babciom na przejściu, gdy przed psami uciekał i gdy próbował mnie olać debilną wymówką też był cudowny. Był cudowny, ale ja byłem bardziej. Ja zawsze jestem bardziej. Jednym, który może być bardziej ode mnie jestem ja sam. - Wiesz, Aomine, muszę skosić trawę... - zauważył, choć patrząc na trawnik i dokładnie wciągając powietrze wiedziało się, że jeszcze dzisiejszego wschodu słońca przydługawe końce trawy zakończył swój niecny żywot. - ...a ty nie powinieneś iść do szkoły? - zapytał z wymuszoną uprzejmością. Powinienem. Właściwie, to powinienem być w tej nudnej budzie od dwóch godzin, ale wolałem gapić się przez okno na koszącego trawę sąsiada. Mój sąsiad zawsze był piękny. Nawet, gdy nieudolnie kłamał. Wiedziałem o nim wszystko. Nawet jakie gacie zakłada i jaki rozmiar buta nosi. Wiedziałem o nim wszystko, ale nie umiałem z nim normalnie porozmawiać. Ani be, ani me, ani pocałuj mnie kurwa w dupę. Nic. Maksymalnie sfrustrowany seksualnie licealista. Tym byłem.

- Od dwóch godzin powinienem być. - tak! Tak! Tak! Udało mi się ułożyć poprawne, dość rozbudowane zdanie i to w przeciągu jednej rozmowy! Jednej! To już będą dwa dość rozbudowane, jedno nierozbudowane i nawet jedno pytanie. Prę naprzód! Jestem niczym Herkules, który musiał wykonać dwanaście prac, by mieć swe miejsce na Olimpie. Jestem jak Odyseusz niestrudzenie pokonujący morze, by wrócić do domu. Jestem jak Prometeusz... jasna cholera, ile w tej starożytności porównań. Chyba się z tego wszystkiego zacznę uczyć. Może ze złym poprzednim wcieleniem gadałem? Chociaż ja się tam na greckich bogach, bóstwach, mitach i tym podobnych nie znam. Wiem kim była Amaterasu, mogę o niej pieśni recytować, ale nie mam zielonego pojęcia o co z tym całym Herkulesem czy Heraklesem chodziło. I po kiego grzyba mu imię zmieniali. Coś tam ktoś wspominał, że to Grecja, że to Rzym, ale o co w tym wszystkim naprawdę chodzi? To już pytanie na grubsze rozmyślanie o sensie wszechrzeczy.

- ...słuchasz mnie? - zapytał głośniej, a ja po raz kolejny zdałem sobie sprawę, że tak cały czas się na niego gapię i rozmyślam, a on się tutaj pewnie produkuje, a ja, nikczemny grzesznik!, pozwalam słodkim brzmieniom liter umykać.

- Nie za bardzo. - odpowiedziałem natychmiast, znaczy... odpowiedziałem na tyle szybko, że chyba go ta niespodziewana szybkość wybiła z rytmu. Zwykle mógł sobie odczekać parę sekund, czasami minut, a tu tak nagle, nagle, nagle. I co tu robić? Przecież jeszcze coś mi się stanie, jak tak szybko będę mówił! Lepiej teraz samemu nic nie mówić, żebym się nie speszył. Uprzejmość i klasa to właśnie to, co wyróżniało mojego sąsiada. Chociaż grymas i drgająca, rozdwojona brew, mówiły mi zupełnie coś innego, ale... ale to tylko puste przypuszczenia, okropne pomówienia.

- Ty się ze mnie, debilu, nabijasz, co? Jaja se ze mnie robisz? - warknął złowieszczo, zaciskając pięść. Tygrysie zęby ocierały o siebie. Miałem dwie możliwości. Nadal trwać w swoich korzeniach albo uciekać jak gadające drzewa w jakimś amerykańskim hicie... Władca Pierścieni, chyba... choć nie wiem, czy to amerykańskie. Mniejsza z tym, czyje. Jak nie amerykańskie, to chińskie, a jak nie chińskie, to europejskie. A Polska to Rosja. Chociaż nie. W Polsce urodził się Chopin. Byłem na dwóch wycieczkach, gdzie podziwialiśmy pomnik Chopina. Porządny facet, niezłą muzę ponoć tworzył. Ktoś powiedział, że demolka, ale może chodziło o mol? Ale nie wiem, co mają mole do muzyki. Chyba, że muzycy lubią chodzić w zjedzonych swetrach. Artyści są dziwni. Dobrze, że jestem poetą.

- Nie. - moje opanowanie wychodziło tylko z czystej głupoty, mimo, że inni nazywali to stoicyzmem. Nie byłem stoikiem tym bardziej stolikiem, ale jak sobie jakieś nazwy potrzebują, to niech nazywają. Ja po prostu nie ogarniam sytuacji, ale robię to tak zajebiście, że wszyscy dookoła zachwycają się tym, że nie potrafię jej ogarnąć. To jest geniusz. To jest majstersztyk. To jestem ja.

- To czego ty ode mnie chcesz?! - wycedził, powstrzymując swoje spięte ciało od rzucenia się i pobicia nieletniego. Byłem nieletni, ale byłem wyższy od niego. I ciemniejszy. Byłem wyższy i ciemniejszy, jednak nie byłem Afroamerykaninem. On też nie. On był tylko Amerykaninem. Ja byłem Japończykiem. Ciemnym, wysokim Japończykiem. Tak. Wiem. To się mija z ogólnie przyjętą regułą, ale ja jestem wyjątkiem. Potwierdzam pieprzoną regułę, że Japończycy są żółci i mali, i wcale nie walczę z myślą, że jestem adoptowany.

- Pieprzyć się z tobą. - jakoś tak samo wyleciało z moich ust, a mój sąsiad chyba opadł z zachwytu. Wolałbym, żeby nie opadał z zachwytu, bynajmniej nie tam między nogami, a już tym bardziej nie tam między nogami i to z zachwytu nade mną. Jednak opadł, a raczej rozluźnił mięśnie w zupełnym szoku. Chyba dobrze, że się żadnymi pierścieniami nie zacząłem bawić i nie stałem się chodzącym i gadającym drzewem.

- Aha... - wydusił z siebie, a trzymany kabel od kosiarki wypadł z jego dłoni, uderzając o chodnik z cichym, pustym dźwiękiem. Staliśmy tak, jak dwa, potężne drzewa i żaden z nas nie chciał wyciągnąć korzeni i zabawić się z hobbitami. Niespodziewanie mój sąsiad uśmiechnął się rozbawiony i zaśmiał pod nosem. - Jeśli chcesz, to chodź. - kiedy wskazał na swoje wejściowe drzwi nie potrzebowałem niczego więcej, by przestać udawać drzewo. Nawet, gdyby mieli mi zapłacić milion za bycie drzewem, to bym nim nie był. Właściwie, nie pamiętam, jakim cudem znalazłem się w sypialni mojego sąsiada i nie pamiętam, jak to się stało, że nie uciekłem stamtąd, gdy mój sąsiad wyjął z wielkiej szafy sztuczne, kocie uszy i sztuczny, koci ogon, jednocześnie oblizując zmysłowo wargi. Dopiero wieczorem dowiedziałem się, że bez tych rekwizytów nie dojdzie, nie spuści się, ba!, nie stanie mu. I od kiedy tylko się o tym dowiedziałem, postawiłem sobie za główny cel sprawienie, żeby nie doszedł, nie spuścił się, ba!, nie stanął mu, jeśli nie będzie miał mnie. Trudno, że dupa bolała mnie kilka dni i nie mogłem siadać. Pal licho z dupą i z siadaniem. Mój sąsiad był fetyszystą. Był cholernie dobry w łóżku. Był męską dziwką i prawdopodobnie rozrzucał choroby weneryczne jak grzyby swoje zarodniki po deszczu, ale mam to gdzieś, żeby nie powiedzieć, że w dupie, bo w dupie bym nie chciał. Kochałem go. Kochałem go i miałem zamiar rozkochać go w sobie. W zajebistym mnie. Od tamtego dnia... tego pamiętnego dnia, kiedy dowiedziałem się, że duszą i ciałem... mój sąsiad jest fetyszystą i pedałem.


	2. Chapter 2

**N**udzi mi się. Cholernie mi się nudzi. Muszę siedzieć na jakiejś głupiej lekcji literatury klasycznej, zamiast leżeć przy moim sąsiedzie. Mój sąsiad pewnie teraz przyjmuje jakiegoś klienta. Mój sąsiad jest moim, do jasnej cholery, sąsiadem i paszoł won od niego, niewyżyte seksualnie dupki. Nie, żeby mój sąsiad sam ich zapraszał. Ile razy już słyszałem: "Musisz iść, bo zaraz przyjdzie do mnie klient"? Ile razy, do kurwy nędzy, mój sąsiad wykopywał mnie ze swojego domu, który stał się idealnym miejscem na okolicznościowe wagary? Burzyłem się, warczałem, tłumaczyłem, że można inaczej. Mój sąsiad śmiał się tylko i zamykał za mną drzwi. Gdybym był dorosły! Gdybym był, cholera, dorosły, to nawet pieprzone UFO z Ameryki nie miałoby ze mną szans. Gdybym był, do kurwy, dorosły... ale jestem tylko jakimś szczeniakiem na utrzymaniu ciężko harujących rodziców i nie mogę powiedzieć: "Nie musisz tego robić! Ja zajmę się domowym budżetem!". Nie mogę i nawet gdybym mógł, to bym nie powiedział. Zbyt zawstydzające. Zbyt głupie. Zbyt oklepane. Mój sąsiad nie lubi oklepanych rzeczy, oklapłych też nie. Chyba, że uszy, ale to sztuczne i kocie, i takie, które sam ma na głowie. Jebany, seksowny Amerykanin z fetyszem.  
- Aomine-kun, czy przypomnisz wszystkim, który z poetów starożytnej Grecji...  
- Homer. - rzuciłem, nie przestając opierać czoło o ławkę. Nauczycielka żachnęła się i zignorowała moje istnienie. Słuchałem? Nie! Nie słuchałem! My co lekcje robiliśmy to samo! To już było takie nudne, że nawet ja to zapamiętałem. Ile można? No, ja się grzecznie pytam, ile? Czy ona tylko to jedno potrafi? Jeśli tak, to chcę być nauczycielem! Płaca jest, utrzymanie by było, a o Homerze to ja nie jedną, a dwie Iliady mogę napisać! Iliady, Odyseje, co jeszcze? Zapraszam! Jeśli zakupisz jedną, drugą dostaniesz w pieprzonym gratisie! Nie, nie jestem zdenerwowany. Jestem sfrustrowany seksualnie. Od tygodnia mój sąsiad zajmuje się jedynie swoimi klientami i mnie porzucił, jak psa. Jak psa. On jest kotem, on nie ma prawa porzucić psa. On jest kotem i boi się psów. Widziałem na własne oczy, że się ich boi! Ucieka przed nimi jak rasowy kot, jeszcze mu ogon i uszy... nie, nie, nie. Zapomnijmy o ogonach i uszach, a zwłaszcza tych kocich, zwłaszcza doczepionych do ciała mojego sąsiada. Wdech - wydech. Spokojnie. To twardniejące, niewypieszczone ustrojstwo między moimi nogami zaraz zmięknie. Wszystko jest jego, cholerną winą. Wszystko. Zaczynając od tego, że lekcje literatury klasycznej są nudne, przez to, że muszę na nich siedzieć, aż do tego, że mi stanął. Stanął mi, do jasnej cholery, w jakiejś klasie, na jakiejś nudnej lekcji, gdy jakaś nauczycielka po raz sto sześćdziesiąty ósmy pyta się, czy wiemy, że Homer był ślepy. Tak, wiemy. Wiemy to tak dobrze, że aż jego ślepotę jestem w stanie zobaczyć. Nawet jego parszywą gębę i jego Iliady, i Odyseje.  
Podniosłem rękę.  
- Tak, Aomine-kun?  
- Mogę iść do łazienki?  
- Proszę, idź.  
Dziękuję twórcom długich bluz męskich, bo dzięki nim mogłem z precyzją zasłonić mojego wyrywającego się przyjaciela. Już wiem, po co takie długie. Już rozumiem. I nie, żeby nowością dla mnie było siadać na kiblu i sobie walić. W szkole. Z myślą o moim sąsiedzie z kocimi uszami i ogonem. Z myślą o moim mruczącym, oblizującym wargi i całującym mnie sąsiedzie. Z myślą o moim...  
Przyciszony jęk.  
Dziękuję mojej matce, która z obawy przed lecącymi mi z nosa smarkami pakuje do moich kieszeni zapas chusteczek higienicznych. To dość zawstydzająca historia. Jest tak zawstydzająca, że na samą myśl robi mi się niedobrze. Podstawówka. Apel. Zima. Wychodzę na środek za osiągnięcia sportowe. Babole płynął mi z nosa jak rwący strumień z gór. Nie. Nie. Nie. Jasna cholera, nie! Dziękujemy! Wyrzucam chusteczkę do śmietnika. Muszę zagrać. Muszę zagrać, bo mnie rozsadzi. I to nie erekcja. Całe szczęście, nie stawał mi tak często jak postaciom z mang yaoi. Skąd wiem, że postaciom z mang yaoi staje często? Niektórych rzeczy lepiej nie wiedzieć.  
Dzwonek.  
Idealnie! Cudownie! Nawet do klasy nie muszę wracać, mogę od razu iść pograć. Woźny to ma jednak wyczucie. Jakieś szlugi mu muszę przemycić. Przemycamy mu szlugi wszyscy, żeby o kilka minut wcześniej był dzwonek, jak na przykład... jak na przykład lekcje z dyrektorką się trafią albo jak akurat mamy mieć zajęcia z szalonym Akashi-sensei. Nie pytajcie, jak szalony jest Akashi-sensei. Boję się o nim myśleć. Naprawdę wolę o nim nie myśleć. I współczuje Furihacie, że za każdym razem Akashi-sensei wybiera go do pomocy w przeniesieniu... sprzętu. Tak, sprzętu. Akashi-sensei jest demonem i za skrócenie z nim lekcji o choć minutę jestem w stanie oddać woźnemu tysiąc szlug.  
Gram. Nareszcie boisko. Nareszcie uspokajające uderzanie piłki o asfalt. Nareszcie spokój. Mój sąsiad ma za domem, w ogródku, jeden kosz. Kiedyś widziałem, jak gra. Byłem wniebowzięty. Chciałem pograć z nim, próbowałem go namawiać, ale... ale robił się wściekł ł i to nie tak, jak zwykle. Zwykle krzyczał, że jestem idiotą, półgłówkiem, mniej niż pół, mniej niż pół, ale kiedy chciałem z nim zagrać, wrzeszczał, że mam się odwalić, wynosić, zamknąć się i zniknąć, zapaść pod ziemie. Nie, żebym się tym przejmował. Jego, pierdolona strata. Proszę bardzo, jak nie chcę, do kurwa, nie. Prosić się nie będę, żeby jakiś rudy, głupi, seksowny, dorosły Amerykanin z fetyszem grał ze mną w kosza. No, kurwa, nie.  
- Taiga, czego się boisz? To przecież tylko zabawa... - chodziłem za nim, gdy rzucał we mnie kurwami, cholerami i innymi brzydkimi słowami, których porządny człowiek nie powinien używać. Deptałem po jego piętach, żeby ze mną zagrał. - No co ci, kurwa, szkodzi. Rusz dupę i zagraj. - warknąłem w końcu. Po dwóch lub trzech tygodniach naprawdę się przy nim wyluzowałem i umiałem gadać jak najęty. I jestem przekonany, że teraz to nie tylko szanujący się, ale i najlepszy seiyuu zabiegałby o to, by podłożyć zajebistemu mnie głos. Kto by nie chciał? Za samo twarzowe sto plus!  
- Ruszyć dupę to możesz ty albo najlepiej biodra. - zabolało. Skrzywiłem się. Mój sąsiad wielokrotnie w czasie naszych kłótni o koszykówkę wypominał, że to ja jestem "tym na dole". Ja nie jestem żadnym, cholernym "tym na dole". Dupa boli, ale to z zupełnie innych, poważnych problemów. Innych, poważnych. Nie dlatego, że jakiś skretyniały Amerykanin wkłada mi w tyłek swojego dwudziestocztero centymetrowego penisa. Nie. To wcale, kurwa, nie dlatego. Są sprawy ważne i ważniejsze. Jak ja mu swojego włożę, to się nie pozbiera. Będzie się zbierał przez rok, a w międzyczasie zbierania się, jęczał o więcej. Będzie błagał: "Daiki, włóż mi, błagam cię.", będzie skamlał, a ja mu, kurwa, nie włożę. Nie włożę mu za pierdolone Chiny. Chciałbym mu włożyć, ale tak jakoś zawsze wypada, że w ostatnim momencie ląduję na plecach. Chciałem warknąć: "Jak ci to kurwa przeszkadza, to ja się chętnie zamienię. Ja się zamienię tak chętnie, że ci dupa będzie krwawić z zachwytu.", ale powstrzymałem się, znając odpowiedź. Powiedziałby coś w stylu: "Taki szczeniak jak ty na pewno nie będzie nade mną." albo "Za pierwszym razem spuściłeś się, zanim cię w ogóle dotknąłem. I ty chcesz mnie przelecieć? Sorry, chcę mieć trochę uciechy z seksu.". No, ja kurwa przepraszam, że byłem prawiczkiem przeglądającym pornosy. Przepraszam, no, wybacz mi, skarbie. Mam jedyne szesnaście lat, a ty dwadzieścia jeden. Tak, tak. W moim wieku to rwałeś, szkoda tylko, że w moim wieku już bawiłeś się w miłego pana do towarzystwa, którego uprzejmie Japończycy nazwali hostem. Potem ci się kobiety znudziły, tak, tak, wiem. Nie musisz mówić. Zresztą, ty tego nie mówisz. Dowiedziałem się od twojej super, hiper, cudownej, irytującej, cycatej przyjaciółki, która załatwia ci najlepsze grube ryby w okolicy i za okolicą, a z którą ja nie raz miałem już wątpliwą przyjemność się spotkać. I dlaczego ten świat jest taki okrutny, że jak o niej pomyślałem, to musiała stanąć w drzwiach? No za jakiej, kurwa, grzechy?  
- Dai-chan, znowu wagarujesz i zawracasz głowę Taidze? - żadną głowę. Dupę mu zawracam, to najwyżej, a bardziej przewracam, a jeszcze bardziej chciałbym przewracać dupę. Tylko, że nie mogę, bo za pierwszym razem byłem prawiczkiem. Gdybym wiedział, to bym poszedł na ulicę i przeleciał dwudzestuczterech słodziachnych debili nazywających siebie mężczyznami i rozrzucał choroby weneryczne jak mój sąsiad. Jeśli chodzi o choroby weneryczne, to ja sobie zaraz jakieś... - Dai-chan, przestać się rzucać w myślach. Widać po twarzy. - idę sobie od was, wkurzacie mnie. Okropnie mnie wkurzacie. Trzasnąłem tylnymi drzwiami, jakby były moje i wyszedłem na mini boisko, które za domem ukrywał mój sąsiad.  
Grałem. Sam. Grałem i warczałem pod nosem, że będę szczuć na mojego sąsiada wszystkie psy w okolicy. Kupię sobie psa! Tak! Kupię sobie jakiegoś buldoga albo owczarka i wtedy mój sąsiad będzie mnie błagał o litość, a ja mu wtedy powiem: "Daj mi dupy, a ja zabiorę psy.". Zatrzymałem się. Nawet mnie poraził idiotyzm sytuacji.  
- Dai-chaan! - usłyszałem, gdy chciałem wznowić grę. Nie. Tylko nie moje różowowłose fatum. Tylko nie ona. - Dai-chan, jeśli chcesz, to nauczę cię wszystkiego. - zamruczała do mojego ucha, stojąc na palcach. Cholerni zboczeńcy.  
- Nie chcę, byś czegokolwiek mnie uczyła. - warknąłem, kozłując i odbiegając od niej. Wszyscy dookoła mojego sąsiada są popierdoleni. Ten roześmiany blondyn, który przychodzi po jakieś numery. I ten niebieskooki kurdupel, który pojawia się znikąd. Kiedyś miałem wrażenie, że usłyszałem głos Akashi-sensei`a, ale wolałem się wycofać. Wystarczy mi ta dawka Akashi-sensei`a, którą muszę przyjmować, gdy raz na tydzień mijam go na korytarzu. To wystarczające. Jak zapytałem o nich mojego sąsiada, to powiedział, że to "przyjaciele, z którym rozkręca interes". No-nie-mogę-trzymajcie-mnie-jaki-kurwa-interes. Chyba, że chcecie stworzyć ogólnokrajową firmę zboczeńców, psycholi fetyszystów, gejów i lesbijek, chociaż nie wiem, czy moje różowowłose fatum jest lesbijką. Jej to pewnie obojętne, co ją dotyka.  
- Dai-chan, słuchaj mnie, a nie gadaj sam ze sobą w myślach. - zrobiłem wsad. Mam ją gdzieś, nie będę jej, kurwa, słuchał. I tak nie powie mi niczego, czego bym nie wiedział. Ile razy już słyszałem: "Jeśli chcesz rozkochać w sobie Taigę, musisz nad nim dominować.". Wiem, kurwa, wiem. Tylko muszę się najpierw nauczyć być dobrym w łóżku. Cholernie dobrym w łóżku. Pierdolenie dobrym w łóżku, ale sorry... moja zajebistość nie pozwala mi robić wszystkich rzeczy cholernie dobrze na raz. Inaczej bym wykitował. - Jeśli nie możesz go prześcignąć, to spraw, by cię pragnął. - znikania pewnie nauczyła się od tego niebieskookiego kurdupla, którego bardzo chciała przelecieć, a ściślej mówiąc bardzo chciała, żeby on ją przeleciał. Zanim zdążyłem o coś zapytać, już jej nie było.  
Czyli zamiast "nauczy mnie", muszę powiedzieć "pragnij mnie"?


	3. Chapter 3

**M**oje różowowłose fatum chce mnie po prostu wykiwać. Jestem tego pewien. Od rozmowy z nią, o ile można to nazwać rozmową, minęło kilka dni, a ja nadal nie wiem, co robić. Ona mnie kocha. Kocha mnie do tego stopnia, że jej jedynym pragnieniem jest, bym zawsze miał po górkę. Tak dla zabawy. Złośliwa, cycata i doskonale analizująca ludzką psychikę wiedźma. Gdyby powiedziała mi trochę więcej... troszkę. No przecież nie proszę o wiele. Tak troszeczkę, troszunio, ale, kurwa, nie. Pewnie sobie pomyślała: "A co tam! Niech Dai-chan się sam męczy! Ha-ha-ha! Co ja tam mu będę więcej mówić? A po co?". Wrrr... aż się same ręce do klaskania składają, by wiwatować na cześć jej geniuszu. Tu już słowa nie wystarczą. Nawet moja poetyka, liryka i inne piękne słówka nic by nie dały. W tym przypadku jej wielkość może oddać jedynie czyn. Najlepiej, by te ręce same składające się do klaskania, klasnęły prosto na jej szyi. O tak. Choć na cyckach też mogłyby klasnąć. Nie przeszkadzałoby mi to zbytnio, jej pewnie też nie, ale po niej to się wszystkiego można spodziewać. Jak któregoś dnia zacznie latać albo uzna, że jest shinigami, to mnie to wcale nie zaskoczy. Ba!, przyjmę tą wiadomość z takim samym spokojem, jak fakt, że ryż jest w przecenie (o ile nie będę musiał po ten ryż biec).  
- Przestań. - silna dłoń trzepnęła mnie w głowę i uderzyłem czołem o blat stołu. No, kurwa, może trochę ostrożniej? Ja tą głową będę zarabiał na nasze utrzymanie! - Przestań gadać sam ze sobą, Daiki. - powiedział bardzo ostro i bardzo pouczająco. Tak ostro i tak pouczająco, że poczułem się, jakbym był u jakiś demonicznych krewnych, którzy za wszelką cenę chcą ze mnie zrobić porządnego człowieka. Aż mnie ciary po plecach przeszły i jedna myśl nawiedziła umysł: "Wszystko, wszystko... byle nie kazirodztwo." - Jak zaraz, kurwa, nie przestaniesz, to cię stąd wyjebie na zbity pysk. - a skąd ty niby, do cholery, wiesz, co ja właśnie robię? Może ja cię najzwyczajniej w świecie, świrnięty Amerykaninie, nie słucham? Może gapię się na ciebie z przekorą i wielką obrazą, bo mam cię głęboko w dupie? Okay, okay. Wieczorami i czasami popołudniu albo rano, jak się dasz przekonać, to mam cię głęboko w dupie, nawet za głęboko, ale to się niedługo zmieni. Niedługo to ty mnie będziesz miał głęboko w dupie, tak głęboko, że aż twoja dupa po wyjęciu nie będzie wiedzieć, co ze sobą zrobić. Będzie mnie wołać i krzyczeć: "Wraacaj! Nie opuszczaj mnie!". Tak. Tak, kurwa, będzie. - Wypierdalaj stąd, zjebie. - uderzyłem czołem o blat stołu, by ten brwiowy mutant się na mnie nie patrzył. Niech spieprza, mam na niego focha. Ja tutaj myślę, jak sprawić, żeby mu w końcu włożyć, a on mi "wypierdalaj"? Ja tu chcę mu przyjemność sprawić, a on mi "zjebie"? O nie! Tak się nie będziemy, tygrysku, bawić. Teraz to obraziłeś mój zajebisty majestat i nieważne, co zrobisz, jest mega foch jak stąd do twojej pierdolonej Ameryki. - Masz obiad. - dobra, jedzenie to całkiem niezłe przekupstwo. Podniosłem głowę, chwyciłem za pałeczki i bez chwili wahania zacząłem wcinać ryż, o który się biłem. Dosłownie. Biłem się z jakąś starszą babcią, która chyba w latach młodości trenowała karate albo samoobronę. Cudem uratowałem mój skarb przed jej ciosem i wcale nie mam na myśli ryżu.  
- Doble. - wysepleniłem, jednocześnie wypluwając trochę jedzenia na wargi. Westchnął i zaśmiał się, opierając policzek na dłoni. Nie jadł. Był największym żarłokiem jakiego znałem i przy okazji miał cudowne ciało, a teraz nie jadł. Tylko patrzył się w to durne okno, wyglądając jak któraś z zatroskanych postaci portugalskiej telenoweli, co ją sobie niedawno puściłem. Właściwie, to mnie to nie obchodziło, w końcu tyle dobrego żarcia przede mną, zapytam, jak skończę. Tyle, że nie zdążyłem skończyć, a telefon mojego sąsiada zaczął dzwonić i mój sąsiad pospiesznie wyszedł, mówiąc jeszcze, że mam zamknąć drzwi, a po klucze przyjdzie wieczorem. To było niepokojące. To wszystko było bardzo niepokojące. To, że nie chciał grać ze mną w kosza, i to, że nic nie jadł, i to, że wyszedł z domu, i mnie nie wziął, i nic nie powiedział, i gdzie, i z kim, i jak, i, kurwa, po co. Szlag mnie zaraz jasny trafi, ale najpierw skończę obiad.  
- Daai-chaan? - włożyłem ostatni kawałek kurczaka do ust, ciesząc się, że jadłem szybko i nic dla tej zołzy nie zostało. Mój, cholera, sąsiada i moja, cholera, wypasione w kosmos żarcie. Moje, nie tykać. - Dai-chan, kiedy wyszedł Taiga? - odsunęła sobie krzesło i nalała herbaty, jakby to był jej dom. Nie. Paszoł won. Nie twój. Mój. Znaczy, nie mój, ale mojego sąsiada, to znaczy prawie jak mój.  
- Przed chwilą. - burknąłem pod nosem, zabierając jej kubek sprzed nosa i sam wypiłem już zimny napój. Zaśmiała się tylko i rozejrzała dookoła. Już wszystkie moje kości czuły, że ta różowowłosa niewiasta coś kombinuje.  
- Mówił, gdzie idzie? - zapytała, nawet na mnie nie patrząc. Hypyfy! Myślisz, że ci powiem? Nawet, gdybym wiedział, to bym ci, kurwa, nie powiedział. On jest moim sąsiadem, jego herbata jest moją herbatą, jego krzesło jest moim krzesłem i spadaj stąd, bo wkurza mnie sama twoja obecność.  
- Nie. Wesz, gdzie poszedł? - to było niekontrolowane. Bardzo niekontrolowane. Nie, żebym kiedykolwiek wdawał się z nią w jakiekolwiek dyskusje, żebym kiedykolwiek chodził z nią na zakupy jako jej tragarz czy, żebym kiedykolwiek słuchaj jej opowieści o Taidze i prosił ją, by mówiła mi więcej. A w życiu! Ani w tym, ani we wszystkich poprzednich, z którymi gadałem.  
- Wiem i dlatego tu jestem. - gdybym bujał się na krześle, to bym spadł, ale całe szczęście się nie bujałem. Tylko skrzywiłem twarz, nie odzywając się. Czekałem i patrzyłem, jak po razy kolejny nalewa sobie herbatę i powoli ją wypija. Ja dam jej moją herbatę, ona da mi odpowiedź na pytanie. To sprawiedliwy i uczciwy układ. - Taiga poszedł do naszego szefa. - to wy macie, kurwa, jakiegoś szefa? Właściwie, to tak naprawdę nie wiem, czym się zajmował, zajmuje czy będzie zajmował mój sąsiad. Tak sobie z góry założyłem, że jest męską dziwką, bo w latach licealnych był hostem, a teraz przychodzi do niego wielu panów i on bardzo nie chce, żebym przy tych rozmowach był. Mój sąsiad jest fetyszystą, jak mu powiedziałem, że chcę się z nim pieprzyć, to od razu wziął mnie do sypialni i co kilka dni, a czasami codziennie, odwiedzają go podejrzanie wyglądający ludzi. Co innego mogłem sobie pomyśleć? Przecież zazwyczaj go nie słucham, gdy coś mówi więc skąd mam wiedzieć, kim on właściwie jest i co on właściwie robi? - Trochę się martwię, ale myślę, że będzie dobrze. - nikły uśmiech wstąpił na jej twarz, a przez moją przeszedł jedynie grymas mówiący "co ty do mnie pieprzysz?". - Powiedz mi, Dai-chan, ty w ogóle słuchasz tego, co Taiga do ciebie mówi? - a czy wyglądam, jakbym słuchał? Gdybym słuchał, to bym wiedział o nim wszystko i to bez twojego wkładu, ale nie słucham, bo wolę gapić się na jego tyłek, na jego rozporek, w ostateczności na jego zajebistą, nagą klatę albo na to, jak samotnie gra w kosza. To są moje ulubione zajęcia. Słucham go tylko dla brzmienia liter, by później układać o nich sone-... - Jesteś beznadziejny. - pokiwała głową na boki, wzdychając głośno. - Ty nic o nim nie wiesz, nie? Pewnie nawet nie wiesz, skąd mu się ta mania na uszy i ogony wzięła, prawda? - a ty niby, kurwa, wiesz? I jakie "nic nie wiem!", jakie, kurwa, "nic!". Ja o nim wiem wszystko. Nawet to, jakie majty ma dzisiaj na sobie i to, że znowu pomylił kolory skarpet, zakładając jedną czarną a drugą granatową. - Co ty właściwie o nas myślisz? - zapytała, a mi niespodziewanie zrobiło się głupio. Niby co mam myśleć?  
- ...że jesteście bandą zboczeńców, dziwek, fetyszystów, pedałów i lesbijek. - zamarudziłem pod nosem na jednym tchu, robiąc minę obrażonego dziecka. Różowowłosa przyjaciółka mojego sąsiada zaniosła się na to gromkim śmiechem. O co jej, cholera, chodzi?  
- Rozumiem, rozumiem... - powtarzała, uśmiechając się tajemniczo. - Mam ci opowiedzieć coś o teraźniejszym Taidze? Pewnie twoje myśli o nim zostały skrzywione przez to, że wspomniałam ci o jego poprzednim... hm... zawodzie, prawda? - nie odpowiedziałem, ona nie potrzebowała mojej odpowiedzi. Nie rozumiem tylko czemu zawsze jej słuchałem. Zawsze. Ona wyczuwała moment, w którym zaczynam gadać sam do siebie i przerywała swoją wypowiedź, wznawiając ją dopiero, gdy się uspokoję. Kobiety są przerażające... - Taiga jest fetyszystą, ale nie jest dziwką. Ja też, tak dla uzupełnienia. - nigdy bym się nie domyślił. - Kiedyś był hostem, to prawda, ale to było, jak mieszkał w Ameryce i chodził do liceum. Chyba dlatego wrócił do Japonii, chociaż... pewnie były jeszcze inne, ważniejsze czynniki. Taiga, Kise, Kuroko, Akashi i ja razem pracujemy w... pewnej firmie, ale czy Taiga zdradzi ci, co robimy czy nie zdradzi, to już tylko jego interes. Uprzedzając twoje myśli - nie, to nie jest przemysł porno. - cholera jasna, a już myślałem, że będę miał jakieś przedpremierowe odcinki. - ...a co do tego, że od razu zaprosił cię do sypialni, cóż... może sam go zapytasz? I wysłuchasz, przy okazji. To naprawdę nie boli tak bardzo, jak myślisz, Dai-chan. Odwdzięczyłbyś się mu za to, że cię karmi, zaspokaja i ubiera. Tak, tak. Widać, że kradniesz mu ciuchy z szafy. - kurwa, a myślałem, że są tak podobne, że nikt się nie zorientuje. Trudno. Wkurza mnie to wszystko, ale przynajmniej wiem, że nikt mojego sąsiada brudnymi łapami nie dotyka. Wstałem, wyjąłem kartkę i flamastry. - Cofnąłeś się w rozwoju i będziesz bawił w przedszkolaka? - zignorowałem zaczepne pytanie cycatej wiedźmy i począłem wykonywać dzieło mojego życia. Prócz tego, że jestem cholernie dobrym poetą, to jestem cudownym malarzem. Jestem tak cudownym malarzem, że umiem malować piskami. Tym się własnie objawia geniusz. - Dai-chan, powiedz Taidze, że biorę pieniądze, dobrze? Tylko nie zapomnij, to ważne. I, błagam cię, nie dawaj mu tej kartki, a tym bardziej nie przyczepiaj. On serio nie jest twoją własnością. - jak to, kurwa, nie jest? A właśnie, że jest. Jest moją własnością i on nie będzie mnie pragnął, on mnie będzie, cholera jasna, kochał. I zrobię tak, żeby mnie kochał do szaleństwa. Dowiem się o nim wszystkiego, wezmę jego dupę i ponaklejam mu te kartki na wszystkich ubraniach. Postanowiłem. Mój sąsiad będzie mnie kocha


	4. Chapter 4

**M**ówimy stanowcze, kurwa nie. Stanowcze i bojowe, kurwa nie, czekaniu całe popołudnie i cały wieczór bez kolacji. Ile można? Ja tu chcę go w sobie rozkochać, chcę porozmawiać przy świecach, chcę się najeść i zaspokoić młodzieńcze libido, a tego chama nie ma! Nie ma go, bo u jakiegoś zmyślonego szefa siedzi! Jakiś szefa ważniejszy ode mnie? Od zajebistego mnie? No, kurwa, nie! Rozsadzi mnie zaraz, jak czegoś nie zjem. I czemu mi niczego nie uszykował? Czemu ten amerykański zboczeniec w ogóle o mnie nie myśli? Zostaw klucze! Zostaw klucze, a ja je odbiorę! Ha-ha-ha! Nie mam zamiaru się stąd ruszać, dopóki nie wrócisz i grzecznie nie zrobisz mi żarcia, i nie dasz dupy. Twoja dupa jest moją dupą! Tak jak twoja herbata jest moją herbatą. I nie ma, kurwa, nie! Z głodu mnie nosiło, chodziłem wte i we te, ale ani mi się śniło cokolwiek robić samemu. Jeszcze dostałbym opieprz za możliwy burdel, to znaczy, za jakieś ziarenko ryżu, które by mi przez przypadek spadło. Ten spedalony pedant dostrzeże nawet malutki kłębek kurzu pod szafą w odległym kącie. To się nazywa spojrzenie. Niedobrze mi się od tego wszystkiego robi. Najpierw sobie bezprawnie wyszedł z własnego domu i nic mi nie powiedział, potem przylazła, równie bezprawnie, jego psiapsióła i mi kazania robi, a teraz nie ma jego i nie ma kolacji! I co ja mam niby robić, co mam myśleć? Idę se, kurna, w kosza pograć, bo tylko kosz mnie rozumie, tylko na nim mogę polegać. I pewnie bym poszedł pograć, gdybym nie usłyszał donośnego głosu mojej matki, drącej się z kuchni do mojego sąsiada: "Daiki jeszcze nie wrócił!". Moja matka ma siłę głosu, zwłaszcza jak siedzi w kuchni i zwłaszcza jak używa miksera. Nawet nie pomyśli, żeby go wyłączyć. Po co się męczyć, lepiej wydrzeć się, żeby całe Tokio słyszało. Niespełna minutę później klamka poszła w dół, a w otwartych drzwiach stanął mój sąsiad. Zdziwienie mieszało się na jego twarzy ze zrezygnowaniem.  
- Czekałeś? - zapytał, ale wcale nie oczekiwał odpowiedzi. Dopiero niedawno zdałem sobie sprawę, że ludzie często mówią coś tylko po to, by mówić i pytają tylko po to, żeby zapytać, żeby nie było ciszy, żeby cokolwiek zrobić. Rozmasował sobie kark i ściągnął buty. - Chcesz kolacje? - jakby to nie było oczywiste. Chyba na to też nie muszę odpowiadać, prawda? Tym głupim pytaniem zwrócił mi zły humor, który prysł, jak tylko go zobaczyłem. Zacisnąłem pięści.  
- Chcę. - burknąłem, odwracając głowę i marszcząc brwi. Gówno mnie obchodzi, że zachowuję się jak ostatni smarkacz. To on sobie gdzieś polazł, do jakiegoś dupnego szefa i nic mi nie powiedział, i jeszcze ta różowowłosa wiedźma. Wkurzają mnie oni wszyscy.  
- Co tak stoisz? Siadaj, już robię. - wskazał na krzesło i podwinął rękawy. - Co robiłeś, jak mnie nie było? - słysząc głos mojego sąsiada uświadomiłem sobie, że to zawsze on pyta: "jak w szkole?", "jak minął ci dzień?", "kiedy jest ten mecz, o którym mówiłeś? Chciałbym zobaczyć!". To zawsze on, a ja, ostatni debil, nigdy o nic się nie zapytałem, ba!, ja w ogóle rzadko słucham. Usiadłem, zażenowany samym sobą. Zapewne wyglądałem lub starałem się wyglądać jak pies z podkulonym ogonem.  
- Co... - zacząłem, ale zaciąłem się. Staranie się o rozmowę było zupełnie nie w moim stylu. - Kurwa. - przekląłem cicho. Jebać co jest w stylu, a co nie. Styl się zmienia, trzeba w końcu przestać być gówniarzem. Przecież to ja mam być "tym na górze"! - Co robiłeś, jak cię nie było? - wydusiłem z siebie, a cholerna łyżeczka akurat w tej chwili musiała wypaść z dłoni mojego sąsiada i to bynajmniej nie ze zdziwienia. Po prostu wypadła, ale i tak dało to niepożądany efekt. Patrzył na mnie i ja na niego, i postanowiłem, obiecałem sobie, że nie, nie, nie. Nie odwrócę wzroku nawet, jakbym miał wbić paznokcie w wewnętrzną stronę dłoni.  
- Byłem u szefa. - odpowiedział, odwracając się do przygotowywanego jedzenia. - Mówiłem ci przecież, że razem z Satsuki, Kise, Kuroko i nauczycielem z twojej szkoły, Akashi`m, otworzyliśmy własną firmę. Byłem się zwolnić. Satsuki pracowała razem ze mną, niedawno odeszła, dlatego była to dość... nieprzyjemna rozmowa. - skrzywił się, jakby wspominał o czymś bardzo niesmacznym. Z całych sił próbowałem nie zacząć gadać z samym sobą i słuchać go. Wdech, wydech. Wdech, wydech.  
- A co to za firma, którą otworzyliście? - trzeba ciągnąć rozmowę, przecież mnie to interesuje! Przecież interesuje, ale... ale do jasnej cholery, ja w życiu nikogo nie słuchałem. Nikogo, nigdy! Prócz różowowłosej, ale to dlatego, że ona ma dziwne moce wnikania w umysł i... cicho!  
- ...pośrednictwem. - usłyszałem tylko i westchnąłem zrezygnowany. Spojrzał na mnie kątem oka, ale nie skomentował tego. Uderzyłem czołem o blat stołu. To naprawdę dobry sposób samokarania. Kurwa, kurwa, kurwa. Czemu muszę być takim zjebem? Jeśli tak dalej pójdzie, to na pewno go nie przelecę ani niczego się nie dowiem. No-ja-pierdolę-moja-zajebistości-daj-mi-siłę.  
- Możesz powtórzyć? - położył kolacje na stole, ale ani drgnąłem. Nie mogę zacząć jeść, bo wtedy już kompletnie odpłynę. Głowa mnie od tego słuchania boli.  
- Mówiłem, że zajmujemy się pośrednictwem. Wytłumaczę ci to łopatologicznie. Jedna firma zatrudnia nas, żebyśmy przedstawili ją innej firmie i dostajemy jakiś procent z zysku obu firm. Zależy od umowy i wielkości projektu. Akashi uważa, że to dobry sposób na podbicie rynku. Na razie będziemy jedynie pośrednictwem, a gdy poznamy innych i inni poznają nas, ruszmy z własnym pomysłem, mając już dość spore zaplecze. - właściwie, byłem mocno zaszokowany. Nie pornosy? Nie zboczeńce? Nie seksy? Nie nic innego?... ale... ale...  
- A co robi Satsuki, Kise, Kuroko, Akashi czy ty? - zapytałem i zorientowałem się, że wiedźma miała rację. Słuchanie tak bardzo nie boli, trzeba po prostu wytrzymać kilka sekund i potem już słuchasz na całego!  
- Satsuki jest od załatwiania klientów. Kise jest od przedstawiania oferty większym firmom. Kuroko jest od negocjacji ceny. Może nie wygląda, ale z powodzeniem mógłby pracować na bazarze. Jego "dziesięć procent od zysku" znaczy "dziesięć procent od zysku" i ani procenta mniej. Przerażające. Ja jestem od przekonywania, że warto z nami współpracować i od przedstawiania naszej oferty. Akashi wszystko organizuje, a w międzyczasie tworzy biznesplan i zbiera środki na otwarcie już w pełni naszej, samodzielnej firmy. - skończył przysuwając jedzenie bliżej mnie, jakby w obawie, że go nie widzę.  
- A czym będzie zajmować się ta "wasza firma"? - nie wytrzymałem. Złapałem za pałeczki i zacząłem jeść.  
- Czymś bardzo podobnym, ale nie będzie to już pośrednictwo. Akashi nazywa to systemem pajęczej sieci. Chcemy stworzyć firmę kontrolującą i zapewniającą zyski innym firmom przy pobieraniu z tych kontroli należnych procentów, rzecz jasna. Akashi ma wielkie ambicje, ale szczerze... wątpię w realizację jego planu na taką skalę, na jaką on tego pragnie. Prawdziwy z niego imperator. - westchnął, kiwając głową i sam napełniając sobie buzie jedzeniem. Szybko przełknąłem. Muszę kontynuować rozmowę, bo inaczej znów przestanę go słuchać.  
- Czemu wróciłeś do Japonii? - popatrzył na mnie chwilę. Fakt, wcześniej niczym się nie interesowałem, ale czas to, kurna, nadrobić. W końcu jesteśmy tymi, no... kochankami, nie?  
- Ameryka to nie miejsce dla mnie. - odwrócił wzrok, ale zmarszczył brwi i znów na mnie spojrzał. - Byłem tam hostem, pewnie wiesz od Satsuki, ale to nie dlatego. Host nie host, mało to tam kogo obchodziło. Po prostu czułem się ohydnie. Nieważne, gdzie bym pojechał, czy do Kalifornii czy do Nowego Jorku, wszędzie czułbym się tak samo. Wszystko tam przypominało mi najbardziej zjebane i upodlone chwile mojego życia. Uciekłem, nie dałem rady, trudno. Jestem pieprzonym tchórzem, ale tutaj jest dobrze. Tutaj jest mi lepiej. - kończąc znów wepchnął sobie dość sporo jedzenia do ust.  
- ...więc dlaczego tamtego dnia od razu zaprosiłeś mnie do sypialni? - zapytałem, spuszczając głowę. Dziwne. To było dziwne. Miałem dość tej atmosfery, ale chciałem znać odpowiedzi na swoje pytania. Brzydził się tego, kim był, ale i tak zrobił tutaj to samo. Kurwa, i niby czemu to ja czuję się podle?  
- Wykorzystałem cię. - przeszedł mnie dreszcz, uderzyłem dłońmi o stół. To było za wiele!  
- Jakie, kurwa, wykorzystałem! - wydarłem się, zupełnie nad sobą nie panując. - Nie jestem jakąś, kurwa, laską, żeby mnie wykorzystywać, zjebie! - cały się trząsłem i nie mam pojęcia czemu zacząłem się uśmiechać. - Cholera, zaraz ci pokażę, że jestem bardziej męski od ciebie. - podszedłem i zrzuciłem go na podłogę. Zrzuciłem go na podłogę i nie patrząc na nic, a zwłaszcza na wyraz jego twarz, po prostu go przeleciałem. Wepchnąłem w jego głupią dupę całego siebie tak głęboko, że aż piszczał. Piszczał! A ja nigdy nie piszczałem! Niech się, kurwa, lepiej wyraża, na jebaną przyszłość! Ja tu jestem, do jasnej cholery, panem i władcą, i nikt, powtarzam nikt, do kurwy nędzy, nie będzie mnie wykorzystywał! Nikt. Żadne UFO, żaden Amerykanin, żaden sąsiad i żaden, jebany fetyszysta od siedmiu boleśni! To ja jestem Alfą, a on jest jebaną Omegą i niech się z tym lepiej, kurwa, pogodzi.  
Doszedł. Doszliśmy razem. Na podłodze. W kuchni. Oddychaliśmy ciężko, a on zaciskał nogi na moich biodrach i wbijał paznokcie w plecy.  
- Jesteś pojebem. - warknął mi do ucha, a moją jedyną odpowiedzią był krótki śmiech. Tego mi było trzeba. Właśnie tego, by wejść w niego i rozdziewiczyć jego tyłek. Właśnie tego, by poczuć tą słodką dominacje. Nie będzie więcej dawania dupy, o nie. Teraz to ja jestem tym na górze i nie ma, kurwa, żadnych sprzeciwów.  
- Wkurwiłeś mnie, to masz za swoje. - powiedziałem, podnosząc się i pomagając mu wstać. Jakoś razem pokonaliśmy schody i walnąłem go na łóżko. Marudził coś o swoich plecach, że bolą, że na podłodze. "Japierdolękurwamać, to nie twoje, ale moje plecy są zakrwawione od drapania więc nie marudź." - chciałem burknąć, ale się powstrzymałem w ostatnim momencie. - Tłumacz. - rozkazałem władczym tonem, siadając na pościeli. O tak, to był pierwszy raz, kiedy mogłem sobie wygodnie usiąść i nic mnie nie bolało po seksie. Istna doskonałość.  
- Byłem wkurzony na cały świat, a ty się po prostu napatoczyłeś... później mi się spodobałeś, to wszystko. - odpowiedział, wtulając twarz w poduszkę. Dobrze, że byłem zrelaksowany, bo inaczej znów bym go wziął.  
- Dobra, przyjąłem do wiadomości. - mruknąłem pod nosem, powstrzymując się od warknięcia. - A skąd twój fetysz na uszy i ogon? - drgnął, a nawet podniósł się na rękach, lecz zaraz znów opadł na poduszki.  
- Nie ma go już.  
- Że co?  
- Nie ma. Przecież doszedłem, jak mi włożyłeś. - ściszył głos tak, że musiałem się ostro skoncentrować, żeby go usłyszeć. Potem walnąłem buraka i siedzieliśmy tak w ciszy.  
- A skąd się w ogóle wziął? - zapytałem, by jakoś zniszczyć niezręczną sytuacje.  
- Skąd mam wiedzieć? Satsuki powiedziała, że to mój kompleks, bo boję się psów tak, jak większość kotów, ale słuchaj jej, to daleko w życiu zajdziesz. - skomentował, a ja omal nie parsknąłem śmiechem. Od razu polepszył mi się humor.  
- Nie ma i to moja sprawka, wiesz, co to znaczy? - zamruczałem do ucha mojego sąsiada, uśmiechając się zaczepnie.  
- ...że cię kocham, zjebie? - mój Taiga nie potrzebował odpowiedzi na to pytanie. Przecież odpowiedź nasuwała się sama. 

**KONIEC **


End file.
